


bare hands

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Multi, in which anakin is problematic and fetishizes lesbians, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Anakin walks in on a private moment between Padmé and her handmaidens, and then jumps to the wrong conclusion.(Kinktober, Day 9: Clone Sex / Selfcest)
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Sabé, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	bare hands

**Author's Note:**

> I mean this TECHNICALLY isn't ""villainous"" but we all know what Anakin will be getting up to a few years later.
> 
> Also technically Sabé isn't even Padmé's handmaiden at this point in the timeline but I'm being silly enough that I don't care.

Anakin had a bunch of flowers in his arms which, if cornered, he would insist were a totally platonic thank-you gift to Senator Amidala for her help with some legislation. This was a totally normal thing for the Jedi Order to do for random senators. Nothing to see here.

He took a deep, steadying breath when he reached her door, looked both ways to make sure no one was watching, and pressed the access button.

The door slid open, and when Anakin took in the scene inside, he dropped his flowers.

Padmé was supposed to be alone when they met. But instead her quarters were still crowded with handmaidens. She was partly undressed, her upper body bare except for a camisole and jewelry, sitting sideways on that soft curved couch of hers. One of the handmaidens - it was Sabé, the decoy. Sabé was sensually touching Padmé's skin with her _bare hands._

Anakin stood rooted to the spot, fighting a wave of tangled emotions. Bewilderment, confusion, _burning jealousy-_

Padmé stood up hurriedly, startled. "Anakin! You're early."

"You said-" Anakin stumbled over his words. All of Padmé's handmaidens knew about her secret marriage, and she trusted them to keep the secret. But Anakin was still out in the hall where anyone might walk by. Padmé was so good at remembering which niceties and turns of phrase to use when, but Anakin wasn't _._ "You, uh, summoned me. For seventeen hundred."

Padmé glanced at the nearest chrono. "It's sixteen thirty. I'm always happy to see you, of course-"

"Is it sixteen thirty?" Anakin repeated, despairing. He was terrible at being on time. He always got distracted and late or overeager and early, but he thought he'd gotten it _right_ this time.

"Can you give me five minutes?"

"Um, yes. Sure. Of course."

He took a step back, accidentally stepping on one of the flowers, and the door to Padmé's room shut in his face.

*

Sabé's hands were on Padmé's skin. They might be there right _now,_ while Anakin stood out in the hall like a chump. They might be kissing, or... or even worse.

If it was a man, Anakin would have rushed in and torn him limb from limb. Or even a strange woman. But - Sabé looked so much like Padmé. Anakin couldn't fight _her._

Could he?

He made a perplexed face at the door, flexing his hands, the real one and the metal one in its leather glove. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. A proper husband wouldn't just stand there like this, while his wife...

...while his _extremely_ hot wife did all sorts of intimate things with a _visually identical copy_ of herself.

Anakin's feelings didn't make sense to him anymore, but now he couldn't stop picturing it. Oh _no._

*

"I'm sorry about that," Padmé said later, over a proper dinner, properly dressed, in a beautiful flowing gown with her hair up. She had already shooed out the handmaidens and cleaned up the flowers. Everything was under control again. "I could have let you in while I got ready. I was just startled."

"No, no, it's not that," said Anakin.

She leaned forward and took his hand. "Then what's bothering you?"

He'd been visibly flustered all evening. Of course she'd noticed; Padmé was perceptive like that.

Anakin squared his shoulders. Married people were supposed to share their feelings, right? He should say what he felt.

"You're mine," he said, squeezing her hand in his. "You're _my_ wife."

Padmé gave him a look that was both affectionate and concerned. "Of course."

"Nobody else gets to have you."

"Anakin..." That look was definitely more on the _concerned_ side now. "Is that what's troubling you? Again? You know I wouldn't-"

"But," Anakin barrelled on. He had to get this all out before he lost his nerve. "If. If you wanted to be with Sabé. I think that. Would maybe. Be okay."

Padmé blinked at him blankly for exactly two seconds, and then she burst out laughing.

"Ani," she managed eventually, between giggles. "It's not like that at all. She was giving me a shoulder rub - my muscles get tense after all those Senate meetings, that's all. There's nothing else going on. I... I wouldn't even want to. She's been my friend since we were little. It would be _weird._ "

"Oh," said Anakin, after a pause. He could feel that she was telling the truth. She wasn't with Sabé; she found the very idea a little gross.

Was he disappointed? He couldn't be, because that wouldn't make any sense. This feeling was relief, clearly.

Eventually Padmé's giggles subsided, and she refocused on him. Now, for some reason, there was pity in her big dark eyes. "Ani, didn't you ever have friends growing up who would hug you, or rub your back, or...?"

Anakin blinked at her. No, he hadn't had friends like that. It wasn't safe to let most people touch you, when you were a slave.

Padmé sighed and gave his hand a little squeeze. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it anymore. But you know that I love you, and you know that you don't have to worry, okay?"

"Okay." He brought her hand up to his lips. "I love you, too."

They didn't talk about it anymore. When Anakin saw Padmé and Sabé walking together later, putting their heads together to confer about politics, letting their hands linger on each other's shoulders, he didn't say anything. He tried not to look at them that way, he did trust Padmé, actually, and if it was nothing then he shouldn't be having weird, mixed feelings about it. He shouldn't think about it.

*

He thought about it, though.


End file.
